Currencies
Currencies come in six forms: coins, diamonds, gift cards, vouchers, tokens and puzzle pieces. These currencies are used to purchase everything in the game. ---- 'Coins' Coins are the main currency of the game. They are used to buy farm items from the shop, products from other players' roadside shops and customization options from Maggie's. They are also used to unlock several areas such as the the mine, the Fishing Lake and more. Coins can be earned by completing truck, boat and town orders, and selling goods to visitors and other players in roadside shops. They can randomly be found by opening mystery boxes, spinning the Wheel of Fortune and popping one of Tom's "percent" balloons. Players can also purchase coins as an in-app purchase with real-world money. At the start of the game, players are given 350 coins. ---- 'Diamonds' Diamonds are the 'premium' currency of the game. They mostly help players do tasks more quickly and are used to buy certain decorations and customization options from Maggie's, but they are not required to unlock any feature. For example players can use them to skip waiting times or get missing items. Diamonds are mainly earned by completing achievements, participating in global events, leveling up and catching new fish. They may also be found in mystery boxes, the mine and one of Tom's "percent" balloons. Players can also purchase diamonds as an in-app purchase with real-world money. At the start of the game, players are given 30 diamonds. ---- 'Gift cards' Gift cards are rewards players get for helping other players, either by reviving their dead trees and bushes or by filling one of their boat crates. They are unlocked at experience level 15. Gift cards are used to purchase mystery packages from the catalogue. ---- 'Vouchers' Vouchers are used to buy pets, decorations and customization options from Maggie's. They are also used to make special fishing lures. There come in four colors -- green, blue, purple, and golden-- and are unlocked at experience level 20. Vouchers are earned by completing boat orders, truck orders for metal bars and refined coal and jewelry, and participating in global events or derbies. They can also be found in mystery boxes and won in the Wheel of Fortune. Players can also buy them using diamonds. ---- 'Tokens' Tokens are used to buy items from the Valley Shop. They can be won by fulfilling requests in the valley. The valley is unlocked at experience level 25. ---- 'Puzzle pieces' Puzzle pieces are used to unlock wild animals. They are unlocked at reputation level 3. Puzzle pieces are earned by completing special boat orders and reaching horseshoe flags in derbies. They can also be found in mystery boxes. ---- 'Strategy Tips' *Diamonds are best used to add slots to Production Buildings or to add bins to your Roadside Shop. *Vouchers are best used to make Lures to catch new Fish to add to your Fishing Book, which earn you Diamonds. Once you have completely filled your Fishing Book, vouchers should be spent on pets, which earn you Supplies and XPs. *See Best Tips and Strategies on How to Play for tips on how to win diamonds and coins. ---- Category:Currencies